Points of Separation, Moments of Introspection
by PitViper
Summary: Was it a dream? Was it real? Perhaps it was a bit of both. At the Dawn of the Third Age of Mankind, Project Evangelion and its pilots are rediscovered. Eva x-over with Babylon 5. R&R, Please.
1. Prologue

**Points of Separation, Moments of Introspection **

--

Author's Notes: 

Hello.   This is PitViper.   My regular muse has become slightly sick, and another muse has offered to take care of her.  Actually, considering the form this muse takes, he's probably there just to provide mental support. (Yes, I have multiple muses.  They tend to take the forms of my favorite characters from my favorite TV/Anime shows.) Needless to say, these two have decided to pair up for a fiction – hopefully for your benefit.   

This will be a crossover.   (PitViper glances back (with uncertainty) at muses - looking for support or absolution.  One smiles wanly from her sickbed, the other simply stands stoically – not much else he can do, anyways.)  Oh well, on with the story.   

I hope you enjoy it.  My apologies to anyone who may have been thinking of this exact same thing at the exact same time – I did not intend to steal anyone else's ides.   As for why this is in the Eva forum, let's just say while the setting isn't Tokyo-3, it's all about the Eva's and their pilots… Well… mostly. J 

Remember to review, and tell me whether to continue or not.    All reviews welcome, tips and pointers especially, since this is my first venture outside an Eva-only fic.   

Update 05-17-2002 (8:08 am EDT)

Ok, noticed the missing disclaimer and promptly corrected it.  That's the problem with posting at 2am.   Also, I removed Rei's last name from the communion scene.   Why, you may ask?  I find it highly unlikely that Rei would have sent her full name – considering that she is expending tremendous effort just to appear and fight off her little demon.  As for the reason she didn't send her last name – there is nothing more intimate or personal than a telepathic communion.  Besides, Rei's name can be sent with an impression – for Rei translates as 'Innocent' when used as a name.   (Zero or nothing is also an apt translation in Rei's case).   And Rei is a lot shorter than Ayanami.    

I've got two reviews so far, please keep them coming.

Update 05-21-2002 (11:49 pm EDT)  

I finally re-found the Lurker's guide.   It's, IMHO, the best place to find out about each episode of Babylon 5 in detail.   I had forgotten about it until recently (Tonight).  Once I remembered, I smacked myself in the head for my stupidity in forgetting about it in the first place.   If you want a comprehensive guide to B5 – the Lurker's Guide is the place.   Beware though, the episodic descriptions are detailed and filled with spoilers.   Even so, there is no better resource guide for B5 on the net. :).   

If you want that info, go here: 

www.midwinter.com/lurk/lurker.html

Thanks, 

PitViper.

-

**Points of Separation, Moments of Introspection**

Genre               : Drama

Type                 : Short Story (Crossover Eva/B5)

Author               : PitViper

Created             :  05-16-2002

Updated            :  05-21-2002 

Synopsis           : Shinji, Rei, and Asuka… Was it all a dream?  Was it real?  What would happen if it were a bit of both?  And what would be the consequences if that dream ended at the site of humanity's last hope for peace?

Disclaimer         :  Babylon 5 is the property of Warner Bros, Babylonian Productions, and JMS (J. Michael Straczynski)  Evangelion belongs to Gainax, ADV, and possibly others.    This is a not-for-profit venture using characters from both worlds in what is hopefully considered a good story.  So I ask you kindly, please don't sue me. 

**Change Log:**

Updated the fic to contain a disclaimer.  Removed Rei's last name from the telepathic communion scene. (05-16-2002)

Updated the fic to reflect Season 1 characterizations for B5.   (05-21-2002) 

   ****

--

**Prologue**

Talia Winter's boots clattered against the hard metal floor of the Zocolo.   Not that any other floor in the station (With the exception of those few carpeted places) would have made less noise.   And any noise at this point was too much for the Psi Corp's commercial telepath to handle - Especially the thought noise; which, to her pounding head, seemed to be an endless cacophony of nonsensical gibberish.   

'What was it that Garabaldi called it…' Talia sorted through her recent memories, trying to bring an image of the odd creature she had recently helped Kosh 'negotiate' with.   With the image came the unusual name that Garabaldi had attached to it… 'Vicar…'  She mused, 'Yes, that was the name.  Vicar.  Slang for VCR' – some old-earth technology that was so far out of date she couldn't even imagine what the acronym stood for.   She only knew that it was some kind of recording device – as was, evidently, the Vicar.

After this last session with Kosh and the Vicar, Talia wanted nothing more than to go, crawl into her bed, and sleep for a month.   Of course she knew that she couldn't do that.  She had reports to file, and a few more clients to see before she could even dream of ending her day.  So she settled for a moment leaning against a support strut.   Having made her way over to the strut, she proceeded to allow her weight to fall upon the support – which was already holding up the weight of this section of the station.    Of course her small amount of additional mass wouldn't make much of a difference to the station.  

Closing her eyes for a moment, she quickly centered herself, washing away the random thought noise that was polluting her mind.   As the flush proceeded, she suddenly realized that the thought noise had disappeared entirely – which was very unusual since she had not completed her centering exercise.  

Talia Winter's eyes snapped open for a brief moment, and surveyed her surroundings.   The people were still there, all around her.   But she could not hear their thoughts.    Suddenly an image caught the telepath's eye.   It was slightly hazy, as though she were viewing a projection rather than a person – but this projection had a presence.   She could feel it – overwhelming, and powerful.   Her focus fell to the person – correction: child – standing in her field of view.  

The child was no more than fourteen years old - perhaps fifteen.   She was wearing a uniform of some sort, the kind that she'd seen pictures of before the limited nuclear conflict that had occurred around 2015.   As the facial features registered in Talia's mind, she realized that the nationality of this individual was Japanese.  This was odd, since the 2015 conflict had all but eradicated the primary island, and heavily irradiated every piece of land for a five thousand kilometer radius.    For a time it was believed that the explosion had been so powerful that a two million five hundred thousand ton chunk of the island reached escape velocity and was flung into deep space.   Of course, not much was known about those times – many of the records had been destroyed permanently with the island.   What was known was classified at the highest security levels.       

She focused on the image's features.   She had short cropped blue hair that seemed to be wild and uncontrollable.   This was striking, but not unusual.   Talia knew that there were many humans who chose to dye their hair odd colors.  From her study of history, 2015 Earth was in such a phase, so this child was not uncommon.   Then she noticed something else: Her complexion.   The word 'Albino' quickly entered into Talia's mind – a genetic aberrancy that had been almost eliminated by 2258.  With the blue hair, the white skin blended well, and formed a pleasant contrast with her… red eyes?   

Talia was absorbed by those crimson orbs – the deep color drawing her in.   She noticed that the facial muscles of the girl were clenched in an overly controlled manor.   Only a telepath would recognize the calm façade that hid the tremendous concentration of this child.   Where the face was the portrait of placidness, the child's eyes screamed emotion.    Red eyes – eyes that were pleading for help – for release – from… from what?  A prison?  No.   Not prison – escape from… from something else.   An existence without end.  

The two minds locked, and in communication both vague and crystal clear at the same time – Talia Winters came to know that this projection she was witnessing was from a powerful telepath - a telepath by the name of Rei.   How did she know this?  Because Rei was using this moment to project herself mentally.   

'Are you human?' Talia thought, staring into those deep red eyes.  

The figure nodded first yes, then no, then yes again.   

'Can you speak?'  She thought again, this time the response was a whisper. 

'Dangerous.' A soft, young voice echoed across the distance between them.   The distance was by appearance only a few feet, but for all Talia knew, it could have been light years away.

'I must know…'  Suddenly, Talia sensed urgency from the girl.    

'Help us!' The form cried out mentally, without moving a muscle.  

Suddenly, Talia saw another image – much fainter – form behind the blue haired child.   This was of a grotesque monster – more of a massive head with a gaping mouth than anything else.   She noticed that the creature had but a single eye – as its mouth moved to engulf the small child.    

The child closed her eyes, and muttered something incoherent.    

Suddenly the creature fell backwards in pain, as sweat began to form on the brow of the child.   

"Please help us," came a pleading voice – this time her mouth moved.    Without another word, the figure that Talia had come to know as 'Rei' dropped to one knee – a grimace of pain wracking her form.    

As the intensity of the girl's expression of pain grew, the monster behind her regained its form and substance.   Its head enlarged until it was easily able to contain the child.   Its mouth gaped wide, and the monster dove down upon the innocent-looking girl – devouring her completely.    

A scream was heard by Talia's mind - then silence.   The apparition-like girl and equally ghostly monster disappeared from her field of view.    Talia closed her eyes once more.  As she did this, the mental background noise of the Zocolo returned, and with it she sensed another presence directly in front of her, concerned for… her?   She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes.   To her amazement, Michael Garabaldi was standing before her, his hands holding her weight upright against the column.    

"Talia – You ok?" The security chief asked, looking around him.   

Talia took a moment to compose herself.   She blinked a few times, to clear her eyes.   "Um… yeah… Thanks Mr. Garabaldi…" Talia said formally.   

After a moment, Garabaldi released his hold on her body. He had noticed that she had regained her balance, but was still a bit shaky.  "Are you sure?  Could it be something that Kosh did to you?  Maybe that Vicar did more than record…"  

"I'm Fine." Talia quickly countered the concerned Security Chief.    

Garabaldi became slightly self-conscious.  "You don't look fine, Miss Winters.  In fact, you almost collapsed there a minute ago."

"I'm just very tired, that's all." Talia defended.    

"Um, in that case, you should get some rest." Garabaldi looked around, then confided, "Just say the word and I'll pick up that Vicar – no questions.    I can't touch Kosh, but…"  

"It's not necessary, Mr. Garabaldi.   But the thought is appreciated." Talia said, cutting him off without any harshness in her voice.

"I see…" The security chief reflected. Garabaldi watched her for several long moments, then nodded.  While he had not exactly 'disliked' Talia, she was a Teep – and telepaths tended to make him very nervous. It was best to keep as much distance between him and 'them' as possible.  "In that case, have a good evening Ms. Winters." 

The telepath had recovered most of her equanimity, and as Garabaldi turned to walk away, "Thank you, Michael."  

While Michael Garabaldi's face was turned away from her, she could almost see the smile that formed on his face in her mind.   His words reached her ears a moment after she had sensed them on the edge of his thoughts – "No sweat." 

As she moved away from the support strut, Talia Winters realized one thing: her evening would be far from good.  She reflected upon the young blue-haired girl with red eyes – realizing that the apparition would haunt her dreams and thoughts for many days to come.  

-

Elsewhere on the station, another figure roamed the vastness of Down Below.   This creature had no fear of the beings lurking in the shadows –  beings that were waiting for an unfortunate, unwary traveler to cross their paths.   Those in Down Below, however, would not attempt to harm this particular visitor: For only a fool would attack a Vorlon.

The Vorlon knew this, and did not care what these creatures thought of him.  Something else haunted the Ambassador.   As the encounter suited being reached his destination, he looked down at the "floor".   In the "floor" was a window staring into the vastness of space.   

In an almost ritualistic manner, Ambassador Kosh Naranek of the Vorlon Empire stared at the small view port into the unknown.    After a moment of complete stillness, melodious sounds emanated from the hardened shell of the encounter suit.    

With that almost-musical accompaniment, Kosh's voice echoed through the relatively empty chamber.   "The music has changed." The Vorlon said cryptically.    

Unseen by anyone else, another person had been waiting down here.    She, too, was unafraid of the 'lurkers' as they were commonly known.    For one of them to attack her would be almost as fatal a mistake as attacking the Vorlon.   "Do things still proceed?" The darkness-shrouded figure asked hesitantly in an accented voice.    

At this, the encounter-suit's head tilted to view the darkened stranger better.  "Perhaps."  The vocal synthesizer stated.   

"That is not an answer." The figure accused.    

Music-like tones filled the air, but no words came from the speaker.   

The figure seemed to shrug in the darkness.  "I guess it is what I have come to expect."  

Kosh's head nodded once in agreement; and then turned his attention back to the view port.   Light footfalls and the rustle of fabric echoed down the hallway as the shadow-enshrouded stranger moved away.  

Knowing that there was no one to hear him, Kosh's echoed softly throughout the chamber.   "Perhaps this time will be different," the Vorlon confirmed, before he too turned and left.

--

Author's notes:  

Ok, this is a short prologue, I know.  But please, tell me what you think about this.   Continue or Not?  

Points of Separation will be unlike Conversations and Observations in that each chapter will be much shorter.   It will also be revised about every two weeks.    Of course, this is if there are people out there who want to read it.     

Again, Thanks in advance for the reviews.   And remember to do so.   I have my hands full with C&O, but I just had to try my hand at seeing how this would turn out.    

Also, it's been a while since I've seen the episode with the Vicar.  I can't remember if its season one or two – I'm going on the premise that it's S2 in B5, but I could be mistaken.  The fact that this is occurring right after the Vicar incident isn't too terribly important, because the events that follow will be quite different from the original time line.   What I do need to know is if I am going to have to re-write for Sinclair, because I am using season 2 and Sheridan.  If I am wrong about the episode placement, please tell me.  At this point, it would be very easy for me to make corrections to the story line.

Update (05-21-2002) – I figured out the season.  I will be writing for Sinclair rather than Sheridan.   The Vicar (VCR) is in the "Deathwalker" episode of B5, # 9 in the order.   Don't worry – I'll get it to season 2 – it will take a couple episodes, but I'll get it there even if I have to get out and push… 

Thanks, 

PitViper.                          


	2. Act I

**Points of Separation, Moments of Introspection Act I**

--

Author's Notes: 

Well, here we go again!  Its time for another act of the first episode of my Eva/B5 crossover.   I hope you enjoy it; I'm going to dive right in…

Disclaimer:

Of course, B5 belongs to Warner Bros. and JMS; Evangelion to Gainax and ADV and a slew of others – the meaning of this sentence?  They own it not me. 

--

**Monologue: **

_It was the dawn of the third age of mankind, ten years after the Earth/Minbari war. The __Babylon__ Project was a dream given form. Its goal, to prevent another war by creating a place where humans and aliens could work out their differences peacefully. It's a port of call - home away from home for diplomats, hustlers, entrepreneurs, and wanderers. Humans and aliens wrapped in two million, five hundred thousand tons of spinning metal, all alone in the night. It can be a dangerous place, but it's our last best hope for peace. This is the story of the last of the __Babylon__ stations. The year is 2258. The name of the place is __Babylon__ 5. _- Commander Sinclair 

**Act I**

Lieutenant Commander Susan Ivonnova stared out into the coldness of space while standing at the Ops console of CNC – directly before the main viewport.   Ships were moving in and out of the station, their actions controlled by the other guardian's of the station's space lanes.  But Ivonnova's attention was not on these ships moving in their tightly controlled patterns, but on an empty spot in the far distance.  Watching this lone section of space, she realized that noticing the object approaching from that direction was impossible with the naked eye.   So, she redirected her gaze down to her control board.  The control board beeped as the object still several days distant steadily approached.   

"I hate waiting…" Susan mumbled.

Everyone in CnC noticed her mumble, but nobody dared reply.   

"Has the Commander left Kosh's Quarters yet?" Susan asked sharply.    

"The Commander still reads as being in the alien sector." Replied one of the techs.   

"Great." Susan again switched to muttering.  "Just what I need.  The Commander having tea with the Vorlon while a huge rock hurtles towards us at breakneck speed." 

- 

Commander Jeffery Sinclair looked around Kosh's quarters.  Random things, the paraphernalia of an alien existence, stood around him.  A simple screen, an unusual display device, a human clock… yes there was one there, a simple, old fashion windup alarm clock.   Sinclair blinked at this as Kosh's vocalizations came, but no words emanated.   He stood silently awaiting the words from the enigmatic being known as a Vorlon.   He knew that Kosh would speak – yet the question was: Would he understand what was said?   

"Do you understand the cycle of life?" The cryptic Kosh asked, his voice accompanied by the sounds his encounter suit made during translation.  

"We're born, we live, we die." Sinclair responded, a somewhat smug look on his face.   

"Indeed." The Vorlon replied.  "However, the path diverges from time to time."

"What path?" Sinclair asked.   

The Vorlon tilted his head, "Death." 

"What does that have to do…" Sinclair started, but was interrupted by Kosh.  

"It approaches.  I can feel their presence." 

"What approaches?" Sinclair asked.   

"Death." 

Jeff gasped, "That object, the asteroid?" 

Kosh's suit made its noises but no response came.   After a short time, however, the encounter suit's head peace nodded in the affirmative. 

"Then we'll divert it, destroy it…" The most direct solution in Sinclair's mind.  If it is a threat to the station, wipe it out.

"No." Kosh ordered.   

"No?"  Sinclair asked, puzzled.   "But if it's dangerous…" 

"Infinitely," the enigmatic being confirmed.

"Then shouldn't we destroy it?" 

"No." Kosh said forcefully.   

"Damnit, I can't let something with the potential to destroy this station…" 

"They can destroy anything." The words were at almost a whisper.  

"Who are 'they'?" 

"The ones you copied." Kosh said, his voice louder, but laced with sadness. 

Sinclair blinked, "We… Copied?  I don't understand." 

"You will." Kosh replied, then turned away from the station's Commander.  

Sinclair recognized it for what it was – a dismissal.  Inwardly he cursed the Vorlon, but a feeling of dread swept over him.  The prospect of destroying the asteroid was there, but Kosh wanted more.  What did he _really want? _

"For everything there is a time, a place, and a person.   The three are joined as one."  Kosh said as Sinclair moved to leave.  "The past is the key." 

Sinclair froze for a moment, and then shook his head.  A small chuckle could be heard over the sound of Sinclair's respirator, "Leave it to a Vorlon to make a confusing situation even more confusing."  

-

Michael Garabaldi was making his way through the Zocolo.  People of many shapes, sizes, and colors brushed past him – each paying him just a bit of attention, none truly ignoring him.   Of course, it's hard to completely ignore the station's Chief of Security.   Everyone has something to hide.  His job was to find those secrets, so, by nature, everyone was wary of the Chief.   Of course, the Ambassadors all had their own agenda's – and they were the ones who concerned him most.  Right now, one Ambassador was firmly on his mind – thanks to his invitation to come to the local gambling establishment.    

"Ahhh… Mist-teer Garabaldi!!! My good friend…" An overly excited and happy Ambassador Londo Mollari ambled up to the Chief.   "Join me for a drink, will you?  Yes?"  Mollari clasped a hand to Michael's back, guiding him to the bar.  

"If this is about another loan, Londo," Garabaldi said in a wary tone of voice.   

"In a way, it is.   But it's more about settling part of my tab with you, my good friend." Londo said more seriously, adjusting his reddish ambassadorial uniform.   From a pocket Londo produced a data crystal.   "I understand that a very large object is approaching us at quite a rapid pace, yes?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ambassador." Garabaldi said, looking at him.   

"Oh, don't play coy with me, Mister Garabaldi." The exaggerated tone of voice had disappeared.  "We both know an object of considerable mass is diving towards Epsilon III.   But other than this tiny fact," Londo pinched his fingers together to show just how tiny the fact was, "you know next to nothing about this object."  

"Look…" 

"Oh, please be quiet." Londo waved his hands in Garabaldi's face, gesturing for him to sit at the bar. "I'm doing something totally out of my nature as a backstabbing, politically-oriented, cowardly Ambassador – but I guess you humans are just too stubborn to take good advice." Mollari commented sarcastically, moving the crystal back towards his pocket.   

"What's on the crystal?" Garabaldi relented, sighing in the meanwhile.   He knew that this was something the ambassador would eventually hold over his head for some future favor.   

Londo Mollari smiled, "Would it interest you to know that your teeny-tiny object has been encountered before?  Yes?" 

Garabaldi's eyes widened as the ambassador slipped the crystal into his hands.  

"If I were you, Mister Garabaldi, I'd destroy that thing before it comes close." Londo said in a whisper, then added, "And I trust that this makes our account balances a little more even, yes?"  

"Depending on what's on the crystal…" Garabaldi confirmed.   

"Oh, trust me, Mist-teer Garabaldi, this data crystal is quite valuable."  Londo beamed, "Since It seems that you humans are in a mood to take good advice, my recommendation is that you destroy that object long before it reaches here."

"What's this, some sort of premonition, Londo?" 

"No, just a recommendation based on the facts," Londo sighed, looking seriously at Garabaldi, "The facts you have in your hand."  

-

Garabaldi was walking to CnC with the data crystal in his hands when he encountered Sinclair moving in the same direction.   "Hey Jeff, how did the talk with the Vorlon Ambassador go?" 

Commander Sinclair smiled crookedly, "About as well as can be expected."  He resumed walking as soon as Garabaldi had caught up with him.   "And you?" 

"It seems that this is the day for generous ambassadors."  Garabaldi produced the Data Crystal Londo had given him.   "Just wait until you get a load of what's on this puppy."  

Commander Ivonnova came striding down the corridor to the two chatting officers.  The chief noticed her first.   

"What's up?" He asked, noticing her serious demeanor.   

Her eyebrow arched, "I really hate dealing with these things.   Why can't we ever get the small problems?"  She practically flung the flimsy (A small plastic printout) she was carrying at Jeff.   "Commander.   IPX demands that we salvage the object intact."  

Sinclair blinked, "Interplanetary Expeditions?" 

Susan nodded sharply, "The one and only.   They've ordered that we stop the asteroid, park it near the station, and wait for one of their salvage teams to arrive in eight days."   

"Eight days?" Michael asked.   "So let me get this straight:  IPX wants us to go out, pluck this massive asteroid which is almost 10 times the length of the station in diameter out of deep space, and get it into orbit with the station around Epsilon III?"  

Susan thought for a moment, "Yep.  That pretty much covers it."  

"Great, I'll just go out in my Star Fury and grapple it." Garabaldi said sarcastically.  "It's got to be what, only about a thousand times the mass of the station.  No problem." The security chief muttered while wildly gesticulating.  

"It's not that massive.  Sensors claim it's… somewhat hollow.  Still it's about 50 times the mass of the station." Susan said nervously.  "But that's only part of it.   This thing's not a natural space object.   Its ejecta – from a planet.   We've traced its path back to the source…"  

"Let me guess?  Earth?" Michael moaned out almost sarcastically.

"Got it." Susan replied.  "How did you know?"  

Garabaldi tossed up the data crystal he had and caught it in mid air.  "I've got sources.   The Centauri encountered this thing about 150 years ago… blew a Centauri freighter right out of space.  They sent a battleship, and it was barely able to put out a distress signal before it got fragged."  

"What destroyed it?" Jeff asked, curious.   

"I was going to let the video explain itself, but… They were mark 83 Surface to Air missiles – a butt-load of them.  There were also a couple artillery emplacements, and a few positron cannons that I could see.  Same type of heavy firepower used in the older cities, like Earth Dome in Geneva.  Only I saw about ten emplacements in the picture, and there had to be more of them around the rock…"   Garabaldi shook his head, "I'm sure as hell glad that the Centauri never knew exactly who made those missiles."

"That explains the energy signature… partially." Susan said.   "CnC's been picking up some powerful energy emissions from two locations in the rock.   One's relatively near the surface, one's smack dab in the center of the thing."  

"That's not all.  I saw the remains of a city ringing the crater which had the firepower inside.   Almost all the shots came from within the rock, while some came from the surrounding ruins of the city.  Strange thing is, I've never seen so many defensive systems in a city before."  Michael said, while scratching his head.

"Well, there used to be that story, remember Michael?"  Jeff said, looking at Garabaldi.  "Remember old Professor Karen Aida?  From Mars U?"

Michael chuckled, "Yep.  How could I forget her, she'd go on a drinking binge every April 26th.  Something about the day she found out about the reason her family had left Tokyo or something…"  

"Close.  Her great-great-great-great grandfather escaped from a fortress city called Tokyo III.   April 26th was the day she heard the story from her grandfather, who happened to have all the proof of it."

"I remember.  It was the only time she ever drank.  I hated arresting her, but she'd go off on these wild rants about how something called a 'Geofront' got…blown…into…space."  Garabaldi stopped talking.  

"I had taken her class once, Ancient Earth Civilizations back when she taught on Earth.   She told me the story once."  Sinclair stared at his friend.  "We all just thought she was Looney-tunes."  

"Hey, don't insult Daffy." Garabaldi said semi-seriously.  "But, if that's the case, then…" 

"This must be that fortress city, and that 'Geofront'" Sinclair looked at Ivonnova who was chomping at the bit to add something more to the conversation.   "Susan?"  

Susan blinked, then continued, "Well, what ever it is – it's got power, and its adjusting course."   

Michael looked at her as though she'd grown another head.  "Say what?" 

"It's altering course, and… decelerating.   It's going to park itself right beside the station, from the looks of it." Susan said, looking at Michael, "If you want you can get into your Star Fury and pretend to tow it into position."

Jeff watched as Michael frowned at the suggestion.  "Anything else we should know about?" The commander asked.    

"Well… sensors aren't being completely specific about it… but we're reading… life signs."  Susan said.    

Michael blinked while Sinclair stared at her.   

"It's too far away to get a clear reading, but..." 

"They're there." Michael finished.   "Got to wonder what could survive in a rock for over two hundred years?  

"How many life signs are we talking?" Sinclair asked.    

"I've got three distinct locations for the life signs… but the odd thing is, they all read as the same life form." 

"'Three are joined as one; the past is the key…'" Michael quoted the Vorlon's earlier words.   "I've got to wonder if he's just psychic or if he's actually seen all this before?"  

-

Kosh stood before his ship in Bay 13, the skin of the hull rotating through different colors.  Every once in a while, the plant-colored spacecraft would form Vorlon script upon its hull, as if it were communicating with its pilot.    Suddenly, a presence disrupted the Vorlon's train of thought.   

"You know what it is that's approaching, don't you?" Talia Winters asked the Vorlon in an irritated voice as she approached from the bay entrance.   

Kosh didn't bother turning towards her, "It is none of your concern."  

"When I see a blue haired, red eyed child suffering unimaginable torments before my eyes – and know that they're telepathic projections- it becomes my concern."  Talia informed the Vorlon.  "Who is she, and what does she want?"  

"Leave." The Vorlon commanded Talia.   

"Not until I get…." Talia doubled over in pain as the Vorlon moved around to look at her.   

"Leave… Now." The Vorlon reiterated.    The Vorlon Encounter Suit's Iris narrowed to a laser point.

Talia forced herself to get up, fighting the excruciating pressure in her mind.   "For now… but I deserve answers."  

"The mirror looks back when you gaze within." The Vorlon intoned, watching the retreating form of the telepath.  "That is the only answer you shall ever receive."  

--

Author's notes:

I hope you like it so far.  I'm trying to build up the story like it gets built in B5.   Don't worry, our Eva characters will be here shortly.  After all, this is the first episode. :).  

Please, Read and Review – tell me if its worth continuing or if I should just chuck it.  

Thanks, 

PitViper


	3. Act II

**Points of Separation, Moments of Introspection: Act II.   
**  
--  
Author's Notes:  
  
Well, here I am, writing at this again. Hopefully I can keep up a good quality B5/Eva crossover. Who knows… I wish I could write faster, then I could have a twenty six episode season. :) Unfortunately, I don't have that kind of time to invest in my writing. *sigh*   
  
Read and Enjoy…   
P.V.   
  
--  
  
**Points of Separation, Moments of Introspection: Act II.   
**  
Perhaps it was the way of the thing. The fact that human beings needed to see and touch and feel with their own eyes, bodies, and fingers. Still, Michael Garibaldi didn't like the idea that his Commander got in his head… He didn't like it one damn bit.   
  
"Jeff…" He said running up beside Sinclair. "Come on now. Are you in that much of a hurry to die?"   
  
"I've got to see it Michael. Before it gets here. Maybe there's something I can do. Some way to…"   
  
"To what, martyr yourself?" Garibaldi quipped back. "For God sakes, its suicide!"   
  
"We don't know what set that thing off, Michael. It could have been an energy source, it could have been someone left ALIVE in there. There are life signs…."   
  
"Jeff…" Garibaldi implored one last time as they made their way through the flight lockers… a few steps away from the Cobra bays. "Oh, to hell with it." He finally said, and quickly grabbed his flight suit as the commander got his helmet and gear together.   
  
"Michael, what the are you doing?"   
  
"What's it look like I'm doing?" He asked flippantly. "You think I'm going to let you go out there and frag yourself?" He stared into his commander's eyes, "Um… NO!"   
  
"Garibaldi…" Jeff started but was cut off by his security chief.   
  
"Don't give me an order we both know I'll never obey." Garibaldi said, a smug grin on his face, "Besides, Its my responsibility to make sure you don't get careless. Something about protecting the captain and all of that…" Sinclair glared at him, so he decided to elaborate, "Something along the lines of 'Preventing command personnel from taking unwarranted and extraordinary risks upon themselves, and there by abandoning duty…' and such nonsense."   
  
"Why Michael, you studied." Jeff said sarcastically while shrugging on the last of his flight suit. "I'm touched…" He quipped, then moved his hands to his stomach, "Right about here…"   
  
"Oh, har de har har." Garibaldi acerbically intoned. "Just remember, these are mark 82's. They're short range, but they're faster than our 'furies unless we're at full burn."   
  
Jeff nodded. "We'll make it. Delenn told me once I have a destiny. I don't think I'm meant to die on some giant rock floating through deep space."   
  
"That's good for you." Garibaldi mumbled. "What about me?"   
  
A semi serious frown appeared on the Commander's face, "I don't think I ever remember her saying anything about you…"   
  
"Swell…"   
  
-  
  
"Recon One and Two, you're cleared for launch…" Ivanova intoned, watching her display board. "Godspeed."   
  
The Commander's voice came over CnC's audio monitor's, "Roger that. And thanks."   
  
Just as Ivanova was about to move to the next ship in the departure manifest, "Hey, if this is what we think it is, I'll bring you back some nice Anime, if we can find anything."   
  
Ivanova arched an eyebrow, "Cartoons are for kids…" She said loudly. Then lowered her voice, "But if you find any CCS, grab it."   
  
"Roger that." Garibaldi said as his fury launched out of the cobra bay.   
  
-  
  
Michael looked at his display. "Did I ever mention how much I HATE the waiting part."   
  
Sinclair's voice groaned back, not really responding to Michael's statement, "You never could stand long trips."   
  
"I know. Its just that… you know."   
  
"I know." Sinclair responded. "So what you want to talk about this time?"   
  
"Japanese."   
  
"Interesting, don't know much about the subject myself." Jeff muttered, with a mild smile on his face.   
  
"Neither do I… except for the bike."   
  
"Ah yes, a Kawasaki Ninja, I believe. You're trying to put it together."   
  
"Yeah, trying… and failing." Garibaldi groaned. "I mean, I have all the parts… but…"   
  
"The manual is in Japanese?"   
  
Michael had a suspicious look cross his face, as his mouth turned downward in a frown, "Yeah, how did you know?"   
  
"You wouldn't stop talking about it on that one Mars mission we were on." Jeff's voice came back clearly. "We were in that shuttle for what? Fifteen hours? And the only thing you could talk about was how you had the instruction book to put the whole thing together… and how it was written in Japanese."  
  
"Yeah. Well, I was thinking, at any rate, maybe we can find an intact one, you know, grapple it, and bring it back to the station… Something preferably in an electric blue."   
  
"And ruin all the fun of putting it together yourself?" Sinclair asked, mockingly. "Now what kind of friend would I be if I let you do that? Besides, if my suspicions are correct, you'll be able to ask for help…"   
  
"Jeff, its been two hundred years, there's nobody who could survive that long inside a lifeless rock. The life signs are probably some biomass or something that just hasn't figured out its dead yet." Michael said, looking at his chronometer. "Six more hours…" He mumbled. "Why couldn't we have waited until it got a little closer?"   
  
"Because, If we would have, IPX would have complained about us taking a little joy ride. They don't like to share."   
  
"IPX is not due to arrive for another day…"   
  
"Trust me." Sinclair said, the smile visible in his voice.   
  
-  
  
"Unscheduled ship coming through the Jump Gate."  
  
"Okay," Ivanova said, looking out at the distant device.   
  
The jump gate burst to life, bursts of energy from its vortex generators rippling along its length and converging at a point to tear a hole in space-time. As the burst of energy folded into the ether – a vortex of torrential energy appeared, with a blackness at its center. Then the entire vortex seemed to shift for a second, as a burst of light was emitted from that dark hole, and a ship suddenly appeared, moving at a seemingly incredible velocity – then slowing to a normal speed once it cleared the event horizon.   
  
Soon after the small vessel appeared, the jump point – deprived of the energy provided by the generators on the Jump Gates' support struts – collapsed in on itself, revealing no trace of the violent vortex that existed but moments earlier.   
  
Ivanova's eyes narrowed at the ship. "IPX." She muttered.   
  
In confirmation of her theory, the comms system came alive. "This is the IPX research vessel Rift Tangent, we are here to research the planetary ejecta currently approaching the station. Requesting permission to come aboard and speak with Commander Sinclair."   
  
"Docking permission granted." Susan practically snarled at the comm system. "Bay sixteen."   
  
"Roger that." The captain of the ship answered hesitantly.   
  
"Release controls of your ship for docking." Susan responded, removing the emotional growl from her voice.   
  
"You have control." The captain replied.   
  
Susan closed the channel. "I have control? Ha!" She narrowed her eyes at the IPX rat-trap. "If I had control… they'd be docking with the local star." She muttered as she straightened her tunic. "The commander knew this would happen. He left me here, to deal with this… I'm going to get him… I swear I'm going to get him good for this…"   
  
-  
  
"Now arriving, Minbari Star liner Nepheli. All passengers are to proceed through security checkpoints three and nine for customs." The accented voice from above to the masses surging from point to point below. Babylon 5 was a very busy space port – made even more essential by its location in neutral territory.   
  
A middle-aged, dark brown-haired woman came through the airlock. She looked around at the various aliens and humans mulling around the arrival gate. She had dark skin that was representative of African ancestry, however her features displayed other traits. Her face, for example, had various Oriental influences, and her eyes were a brilliant jade green. While not exceedingly tall, she stood taller than most of the women around her.   
  
Contributing to her exotic appearance was her dark brown hair. It was braided, and currently hanging to one side. Her silky hair had a large red butterfly bow placed right above her right ear. The long single braid wrapped around and draped down her left shoulder and across the front of her dress suit, and was tied off with a small red bow that matched her suit jacket and the large butterfly bow adorning her head. Running down the braid were strands of silver and gold thread that intertwined to catch the light and reflect it every so often.   
  
The red suit jacket was silken, a scarlet red only a few shades lighter than blood. Her undershirt was a silken white, with tendrils of silver and gold meshed into ornate patterns that caught the ambient light and seemingly changed as she moved. On the right shoulder of her suit, just above her breast, was a small pin that said "IPX" in platinum lettering.   
  
The woman let out a small sigh, as though being relieved to be in a place with lots of people. Finally she spotted the person she was looking for – a person in an Earth Force command uniform. She smiled and walked briskly to the woman. 'At least she's not a brown shirt…' she thought to herself as she approached the commander. "I'm Gloria Stephens, IPX head researcher on the Rift Tangent…" She extended her hand to the commander.   
  
Susan maintained a straight face, and did not accept the hand shake. "Lieutenant Commander Susan Ivanova."   
  
"I was told that I would be meeting with the Commander on arrival." Stephens quirked her head slightly to the left.   
  
"You were told wrong." Ivanova said offhandedly, watching as the woman dropped her extended hand.   
  
'Fine' Gloria thought, a self-assured smirk on her face. "Most of the information on this subject is considered confidential and strictly classified. I can't release it to a subordinate."   
  
"Ms. Stephens," Ivanova said acerbically, "I am the best that you're going to get for now. Commander Sinclair and Chief Garibaldi are currently on a recon patrol."   
  
Gloria looked mildly shocked, "Is that normal? For the two senior most officers on board to go and flit around in deep space?"   
  
"First, yes, they normally go off and 'flit' through space. Its _our_ job. We're Earth Force." She nailed the woman with a death stare, "Second, I am the Second in Command. It goes: God, Sinclair, Me… Got it?"   
  
The short brown haired woman began to bristle at the commander's open hostility. But before she could respond with a retort, Ivanova interrupted her.   
  
"And lastly, nothing, and I mean _nothing_, around here is normal." Susan finished, then waited for the woman to recompose herself.   
  
"Where did they go?" Stephens asked, looking at the commander.   
  
"That's classified information. I can't share that with civilians." Susan responded with a hint of a smile.   
  
"Well, can you tell me how long until they'll be back?" Gloria asked, not wanting to push to see how unstable the Lieutenant Commander was.   
  
"Classified." Susan responded, then waited for the next question.   
  
"You are aware IPX charter gives us carte blanch over any alien tech discovered by Earth Alliance members…"   
  
"Of course."   
  
"They wouldn't be going to that rock ahead of us, would they?"   
  
"As I said, that's classified." Susan said, "They're on Recon patrol. There's all sort of nasty things out there."   
  
"Like?"   
  
Susan got a predatory grin. "Things that make other things go _boom_."   
  
"Boom?"   
  
"Yeah. BOOM."   
  
Gloria sighed, "Well in that case, I guess we better get set up then…"   
  
"You have Brown twenty-eight section twenty-six to work in…"   
  
Gloria gasped as she mentally recalled the layout of the station, "But… but that's on the other side of the station… About 170 degrees spin wise!"   
  
"Its where our scientific research areas are set up." Susan shrugged.   
  
"Can we get some help to move our equipment there?"   
  
Susan smiled to herself. "I'll see what we can do."   
  
-  
  
"There it is." Jeff said, his fury approaching the giant rock in space.   
  
"It doesn't even look like it came from a planet…" Garibaldi mumbled.   
  
"Well… one day, that might be how people find out about us. The Earth won't be around forever." He said softly.   
  
"Well when you put it that way…" Just then a loud shrill beep interrupted Garibaldi's thoughts. "Um…"   
  
"I've got it. I've been painted too…"   
  
"Incoming." Garibaldi managed.  
  
"Go to full burn!" Sinclair shouted, pushing his star fury into a twisting loop.   
  
-  
  
Dozens of blue flame points appeared along the asteroid's horizon. The swept upwards methodically, dancing in time with the information being relayed by their tracking systems.   
  
The two star furies began their own death dance, dodging the incoming spears of destruction. Fortunately for the star furies, most of the missiles were designed to explode when they were within a certain range of the craft. In the atmosphere of a planet, the explosions would create deadly concussion waves that would shred a conventional aircraft. But this was space… So even as the missiles exploded around the small fighters, they remained safe, as long as they avoided a direct impact.   
  
-  
"Definitely set up for a planetary defense. Otherwise they'd be detonating a hell of a lot closer…" Garibaldi muttered, pushing his fighter over.   
  
"Yeah… or chasing us down."   
  
"That too." Garibaldi responded to the commander. He looked up and saw a missile looping back… "Um Jeff, you got one on you."   
  
Garibaldi desperately tried to get lined up to take a shot at the missile. "Damnit." He said, as Sinclair's wild maneuvers caused the missile to dance in and out of a target lock.   
  
"I can't shake it…" Sinclair said.   
  
"To hell with it…" Garibaldi said, and increased his thrust to 110%. The added momentum allowed him to get a steady strain on the dodging missile. "Bang" He said, firing off a single burst from the pulse cannons mounted on the underside of the fighter.   
  
Sinclair nosed over, cutting in to full reverse at the same time, and fired on the missile. Both destructive packets of energy met the dancing rocket at its mid section – blowing it cleanly apart. Jeff then nosed his fighter over, and began to weave in and out of the jagged surface of the asteroid.   
  
Garibaldi came in hot as well, dancing around the outcroppings as the last of the missiles slammed into the oddly shaped rock and silica formations jutting up from the irregular surface. Finally the missiles stopped coming, having lost their quarry in the surface clutter.   
  
"That… was close," Garibaldi mumbled. "You know what Jeff, I hope you're right about there being someone left alive down there. Because when we find them, I'm gonna throttle 'em."  
  
Sinclair chuckled, "Garibaldi, you never seem to change."   
  
-  
  
Both fighters dove into the unknown opening of the asteroid. Below the fighters, as they slowed their velocity, were the remains of a city, an underground lake and a massive pyramid.   
  
-  
  
"What are we looking for…" Garibaldi asked, then watched as Sinclair's fury came to a complete stop above a hole in the ground.   
  
"This." Jeff said, nosing his star fury downward.   
  
As Garibaldi approached, he could see the remains of a massive armored seal, and what looked like a rail launching system. "I don't know Jeff. Could be a tight squeeze."   
  
Sinclair fired his reverse thrusters on low for about a second, to keep him above the hole. While the asteroid was small, it did have a slight amount of gravity. "Whatever these were designed to launch, they were big."   
  
"Well, after you." Garibaldi said.   
  
"Age before beauty?" Sinclair quipped.   
  
"Naw, insanity before reason."   
  
Sinclair chuckled slightly, "Garibaldi…"   
  
-   
  
One by one the two fighters disappeared down the hole, following the ancient launch tube to its source…  
  
--  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I'm working on it. I promise I'll get it there soon. :) After all, this is about Eva too… but I have to set it up the right way. So I hope you'll bare with me, and that you enjoyed this section. I should have the next part done sometime in the next two to three weeks. Please feel free to leave comments and suggestions – they are warmly accepted.   
  
Later,  
PitViper(pvalpha@yahoo.com)


End file.
